hydraulicicarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Elon
Nation: Coxland Capital/Main Port: Dovwynn Coordinates: 301.-24.306m Living Style: Rural/Pastoral Population Density: Medium-sparse Elon is the largest Coxish island, but it's not nearly as well developed as Ayvon Ryn. It drifts to the right and slightly below Ayvon Ryn and has a wide surface with many rolling hills and valleys. It has remained mostly rural with only one main town and a handful of village estates. A lot of the Coxland's farming and food resources come from Elon as well as the majority of it's cole. Cole is abundant in relatively shallow mines and there is also plenty of underground water stored in aquifers. Climate While rainy like the rest of Coxland, Elon tends to get more sunshine than the other Coxish isles. Winters are very cold and wet but Elon summers are extremely pleasant a bountiful. Dovwynn Dovwynn town is fairly well developed compared to the rest of the island and has a good port, a famously beautiful castle, quite a few factories an a railway station with lines all over the island. It's an old city with both historical and religious significants and unlike Ayvon Ryn the people of Dovwynn have more pride in their cultural and historical roots than in their industry and development. Estates Land is still the main source of wealth in Elon. The island is the largest of the Coxish Iles and almost all of it is used for farming and grazing, with an occasional cole mine dotted here and there. As in the medieval futal system, all the land is divided into large estates owned by nobles and farmed by peasants, or else rented to yeomen farmers and ranchers. The Lords of the estate do little physical labor and are usual just managers and overseers. Agriculture/Industry While the higher hilltops are relatively rocky and infertile the the lower valleys of Elon are very rich with surprisingly deep topsoil and plenty of water. Because of this Elon is the bread basket of Coxland and makes enough to even export food to nearer nations like Central City. While the valleys grow grains, wines, fruits and vegetables, The higher hills are used to raise cattle and sheep and are where most the cole mines are located. Railroads allow for quick transport to the airport and Dovwynn where some of the factories do the initial manufacturing, before shipping food and cole to Ayvon Ryn or other ports. Attitude/Society The nobility of Elon have lost a lot of wealth in the new age of colonies, corporations and industry and most have had to invest in business in either Ayvon Ryn or Central City to maintain a noble lifestyle but they are overwhelmingly old and longstanding families with noble heritages they can trace back for hundreds of years. They still find their identity in their land and titles and compared to Ayon Ryn Elon of overwhelmingly conservative and traditional. Moral and religion are usually important and honor and idealism is a part of the Elon culture. They consider themselves better than Ayvon Ryn, not because they are richer, or smarter or more advanced, but because they maintain the honer and traditional eloquence and morals of Coxland. Among the peasants and farmers most of the people who could not find work were able to move to the factories in Ayvon Ryn, leaving majority of middle class yoemen and their households. Most of these people are content and also conservative with deep connections to their land and to their traditions and beliefs. The common people of Elon tend to be isolationists wanting little to do with the rest of the world. They love their land and their island and as long as the crops keep growing and the cows come home, they have nothing to complain about. Overall Elon is a content, but conservative place with little use for foreigners or new ideas and strong belief in honer and old values. Creatures Elon is known for being one of the main habitats of the Coxish Pegasus. Pegasus are winged horses that rome the Coxish / Belycan airspace. They are capable of short fights, between neighboring islands but are mainly land animals. They can be found throughout the Coxish isles, but the lush hills, vallies and open spaces of Elon are where they really thrive. The Pegasus can be both wild or domesticated, though the domesticated breeds are usually white and a little larger than the wild breeds. Durring the medieval ages, Coxish Knights mounted on pegsus were a cultural staple and a powerful calvary and airforce. Pegasus are still used by the military, and ridden/flown for pleasure, but the don't have the strength to fly at high speeds or to carry weight for more than 5 to 8 hours of extended flight.